Happy Canada Day
by EliteKessu
Summary: You forgotten about a certain someone's birthday and now you feel crappy. Then you came up something right on the spot and it involves something fluffy. Happy Birthday Mattie, we love you! XD 7/1/2011


**Happy Canada Day!**

* * *

><p>I sighed as I looked at the calendar. It was today.<p>

Damn, aren't I the lousy friend to forget. I groaned in frustration. Damn it, I have nothing to show for it. I wonder what I can do.

"Oh wait." I picked up my phone and dialed the number that just suddenly popped into my head. It rang five times before the person on the other line picked up.

"Hello?" He sounds so groggy, gawd. "Who the hell is waking up the hero at this hour?"

"Hi, I'm Canada's friend." I said into the phone. "I believe he told you before."

"Canada?" I groaned and slammed my head against the wall. He forgot too? "Oh wait; you're that person that helped out Mattie with his suicidal problem! Thanks for that but why are you calling me?"

"Have you seriously forgotten that today is your brother's birthday?" I asked in a disapproving tone. Although I shouldn't being saying that shit. Huh? "Hello, are you still there?"

"HOLY SHIT!" I pulled the phone away from my ear as I heard the personification of America ramble on about something. "DUDE WHAT KIND OF HERO AM I TO FORGET?"

"Well you want to plan on something you might as well do it now." I said into the phone. "It's still pretty early and there's still time to do something. I was actually thinking that . . ."

"Yeah, I have to get things set up." America interrupted. "See ya!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" But it was too late.

He already ended the call. I looked at the phone and sighed. I should do something for him as well. The time was eleven o'clock. I grabbed my jacket and walked out my front door.

**-Later-**

This was absolutely ridiculous. All the shops around here have nothing that Matthew would like. The whole places are just filled with Fourth of July shit. Well that's one of the down sides of living in a place like this. It sucks!

"Daddy!" I looked at the direction of the little kid who just yelled out. "Daddy, I want that bear!"

He was pointing to a brown teddy bear at a store window.

"Alright, let's go."

"Yay!"

I walked into the shop after them. It was Build-A-Bear Workshop place. Oh hey, that gives me an idea. I smiled as I looked at some of the clothes.

Sweet, they have it.

"I really hope Mattie likes it." I smiled as I picked out the white fluffy fur. Then I went to the stuffer. "Wait. How much is this going to cost?"

After I completed the bear and I went to the counter.

"That will be seventy-five dollars, please." I just blinked at her in surprise. After explaining everything to me I sighed as I took out my hundred. "Hay a nice day."

"Yeah, goodbye." I casually waved my hand. Damn it, it cost so much. I looked at the bear in my hands. "Oh well, it's worth it."

I walked down the main street and saw the familiar hair curl coming out of a certain's someone's head. I walked up to him.

"Hey Mattie." He gasped as looked at e. His face relaxed and let out a sighed of relief. Then he smiled back at me. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." He sighed. Then he looked out at the park. "I thought I was going to get a surprise from Alfred today but when he came, he just asked me if he could borrow a zombie game I just got." Alfred, if I ever see you, I'm going to beat you to death. Mattie just sighed. "It looks like they forgot again."

Now I feel bad. I forgot until I looked at the sticky note I left on the calendar. But does Mattie really need to know that? Not really. Mattie look visibly sad and lonely right now. Even Kumajiro is not here. I smiled.

"Hey Mattie." He looked at me again. I smiled. "Close your eyes."

"Eh?"

"Just do it Mattie." He closed his eyes. I held up the big teddy bear that I just made a couple of minutes ago. I know he's going to like it. I mean it was wearing hockey gear and everything. I just had to slap on a sticker on the front to replace the flag. When nobody was looking anyways. "Okay open."

Mattie gasped as stare at the teddy bear in my hands. He pointed to himself and I just nodded my head. He took it from me and set it down on his lap. I sat down next to him and hugged him.

"Happy Birthday Mattie!" I laughed. After letting go of his go he was crying. "What the hell? Are you okay?"

"Thank you . . ." He sniffed. Then he tackled hugged me. "This is the best thing I got on my birthday!"

"But you don't need to go all weepy eyes!" I try to pry the happy Canadian off of me. I laughed. After a while I just hugged him back. "Happy Birthday dude."

"Thank you." Mattie laughed.

Then he looked at the teddy bear, while he dropped me to the floor.

I growled at him but he was too preoccupied. I laughed at his smiling face. It's so goofy.

* * *

><p><strong>It's something for Mattie so he is not forgotten. XD<strong>

**We love you Mattie so Happy Birthday. **


End file.
